Reunion
by Raven2evil
Summary: The titans split up and for five years Raven lives in embrassement. When a reunion comes up will she be able to go and forgive them? Will everthing go the way it should if she does? Rating may go up for safty.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer:I don't own the titans butI do own Mitzy and partially the new look of the titans,I also own Raven's Brother Kai. Yea me enjoy the story.

* * *

What would you say if it all ended, if the only world you knew just disappeared? If you spent five years without it and found you life completely changed? Would you ever decide to go back especially when the last time you saw them they hurt you so bad you were scared to even see them? What if there was a reunion and all your biggest fans where hoping for you to be there? Would you go and be miserable or stay home and feel bad? Would you let that one time stop you from doing what you love? I didn't and you know what I'm glad I didn't.

* * *

"Raven, Miss Raven you have a phone call. I'm sorry I know you don't like to be bothered when your reading," Mitzy said softly through the door of my library.

"It's all right calm down who is it?"

"The mayor of Jump city he said it was important."

"Weird nobody should know where I am mainly from there. It couldn't hurt to see what they want thanks Mitzy and Mizty I told you about calling me that," I said and walked into the dining room before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Raven?"

"She's speaking," I said softly.

"Oh good, Raven I called to tell you there is a going to be a reunion in the titans honor in a week and we would really like for you to be there. The whole city's coming to see you guys we all miss you guys the new guys aren't as good as you guys. Do you think you would be able to make it?"

"Not in anyone's life, over five years and you just now decide to care. There idiots it's not going to happen I don't plan to talk to them."

"Come now Raven be reasonable that was a while ago."

"I don't care they should have said something years ago. They can't just expect me to show up out of nowhere and I don't plan to," I yelled.

"Just think about it Raven it wouldn't hurt to give it a try again, Bye," he said and hung up.

"Just what do they take me for some kind of idiot, I'm done with all there stupid tricks," I said and walked toward my room.

I stopped and looked at a picture. I sighed softly, the old me a hurt foolish child now I knew what I was doing and I didn't need the stupid Titans getting in my way.

"I do miss them though," I admitted softly my eyes filled with tears.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. Okay fine I miss them but that won't make up for what they did, no matter how much I want to see them. There damn laughter still hasn't gone away yet and that was the first time in a long, long time I had felt anything. Just so happens that feeling was pain and when you just get your feelings back you always remember your first one.

A week later on the day on the reunion;

I sighed and looked at our picture.

"I've got to go," I told my self and put on a long skirt and a shirt.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside.

"Mitzy hold down the place for me I'm going out for a while," I said before leaving and heading towards jump city.

I landed a walking distance from the park and I started listening to my MP3 player. It'd be my only way out for a little while. I smiled softly and push my long hair behind my ear. I sighed and walked into the park just walking around. I started singing as I walked through the trees. Someone looked at me and smiled. He whispered something to some other guy and they both watched me.

"Nah I doubt it Raven's not the happy singing person, I doubt she came I don't really blame her," he said softly and I stopped singing.

"Man we've made her mad before but this is seriously bad," another one said and I hid behind a tree.

"Yo, where'd she go," a green jock looking guy asked.

"Give it up BB, it's not her."

I started singing and I continued walking with a smirk on my face.

"Could we not ask, it would not hurt Raven would not come strait out and tell us she was here," Star said and I started laughing.

"That's were your wrong, lady Raven's changed much she said she was going some where and I over heard her on the phone I guessed she'd come here. What you use to know is now so much different."

"How do you know Raven?"

"A friend of mine, I keep her company every now and then, but you know you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did."

"Trust us we know," they all said.

"So then you're sorry?"

"Of course, we just could never find her any where."

"Good then apology accepted Robin, it took you long enough to get it to me but better late then never," I said walking over to them.

"When did BB become a jock what happen to the little stick dude I knew," I laughed and they stared at me.

"There's no way your Raven."

"And why is that so impossible?"

"Your hair's to long," Cyborg said.

"You came in singing," Beast Boy said.

"Your happy and stuff," Robin said.

"You are not yelling and you are not wearing a darker color like her usual outfit," Starfire said.

"All things that can change over time right?"

"Raven doesn't like change to much and we've know her for years she hasn't changed once, what makes this time any different."

"Two words first feeling. That day some how pain set in since then I can feel and still control my powers. I've learned to work my way through and found I like a lot of things like singing, got a problem with it to bad build a bridge and get over it. That's not my problem."

"Raven's in your face attitude."

"Yeah that's one thing that didn't go away."

I gasped and turned around. I growled softly and sighed.

"Don't believe me; tell me what's behind the tree?"

"Oh wow that really proves a lot."

"Really now, Mitzy move now," I said and she jumped out the way as the tree exploded.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"Sorry Raven I couldn't help my self don't worry the place is lock tight though."

"Right, well you might as well stay here it can't hurt much. How'd you get here?"

She sighed and hand me my keys.

"Thought so next time just ask it goes a lot easier with me and you know that."

"I know I'm sorry Miss Raven."

I sighed heavily and looked at her.

"I told you about that come on the Miss isn't necessary you're not with them any more and stop with the driving please, I would like my stuff to stay in one peace kid."

"Yes Raven."

"I don't buy it she's probably making you all do this to get something out of us."

"Oh please Beast Boy not your stupid ideas again. So are you still on the tofu thing that you tried to feed us for breakfast one day. Or are you and CY the same video gamers you where back then."

"Oh and Robin her name's Mitzy I adopted her."

"How'd you-? Oh I give up there isn't any other explanation for this, welcome back Rea," he said and hugged me.

I smiled and threw him to the ground.


	2. You can't forgive them but I can

"You've let you guard down last time I tried that you reversed it your losing your touch Robin."

"Hey you've been out of commission to your probably lose on your skills too."

"Is that a challenge bird boy," I asked helping him up.

"You and me both know it."

"Good, bring it then."

"Watch it you two don't start this it's been a good five minutes and you're all ready challenging each other," Cyborg said and I laughed.

"Neither of us can put down a challenge you know that."

"Easier take down now Miss Roth you did win last time but I won't let you go so easy now," Robin laughed toughing on my hair.

It'd be Mrs. Grayson if you hadn't done that to me but I can see you're with Starefire, Cyborg's got Jinx, Beast Boy's got terra back, and I've got nobody. All cause of something you accidentally started and I became a laughing stock.

"Well look who finally got up the nerve to come back to the city that started off hating her and end laughing at her. Never thought to see you again after that," Slade said softly.

I growled my eyes turning red and I sighed shaking it off.

"And how many years ago was that, are you still living in the past Slade?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing all these years, you know you didn't even want to come back and see them. You've been drowning in misery of the first time you ever really let your self see what the worlds really like. You live in a fantasy world Raven do realize the word Goth isn't the only thing to describe you."

"Let me correct you it wasn't the only way to describe me and that wouldn't make any difference I don't know where you got your theory from but it's really stupid."

"Who are you trying to convince here Raven?"

"Raven don't," Robin said grabbing me.

"Ah the old red eyes are back what happen to control Raven, emotions still to strong for you."

"Don't try me Slade I'll be happy to kill you all over again," I said softly and turned away from him.

"Now I believe you were challenging me?"

"As always."

"Fair enough we've both been out of work lately."

"No powers just all that you've got."

"Done, and winner gets what."

"You name it."

"Trust when I say you wouldn't want that to happen, fine then winner gets to chose what they get."

"Done."

"Name the challenge I think it's fair enough seeing I beat you last time."

"You know how to skate?"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything."

"Good across the city and back."

"That's what you two have been doing for five years get real. Oh what ever it wouldn't hurt I guess. Hey Mitzy want to join in for the heck of it?"

"I'm good."

"Come on you can't just come here to do nothing."

"I just wanted to see you happy again," she said softly and walked away.

I sighed and shock my head.

"Hey bb, help me out here please."

He nodded and followed her.

"Hate when she does that she so insecure even around me."

"What happened?"

"Abusive father she's so much better then she use to be she's talking a lot more and she comes outside now but she's still closed in."

"And that's no different to you were how?"

"Completely I wasn't insecure, I trusted you guys I just couldn't express myself well because of that well so I kept quiet."

"You sure she's like a mirror image of you, that's why you wanted to help her."

"Whatever didn't you challenge me to something?"

"Raven take care of her first."

"Get away from me!"

"Beast boy walk away and come back as a wolf she likes animals, I'll get the color thing down," I said in his mind and ran after her.

"That's not me, some guy's here and she just freaked out."

"No," I whispered and I ran faster to find her.

I stopped and found them surrounded.

"What's someone like you doing here with someone like this, come on you need a humans hand."

"Back of her," I yelled throwing him into a tree.

"There are two of them even better."

"You won't touch her!"

"Oh quiet you," he said and I punched him.

"That was no option."

One of them tackled me and I couldn't get up. My eyes turned red and something happened everything started moving.

"Raven!"

"No, let her go," I yelled and threw them off me.

"Raven calm down," Beast Boy yelled as I took out the rest of them.

I sighed and helped Mitzy up before hugging her tightly.

"You all right Mitzy?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"I'm so screwed, come on let's just go home."

"No it was my fault, come on you go you have a challenge I can make it home by myself."

"All right, but you better call me got it."

"Yeah," she said and I gave her the keys.

"Go on now I'll be back after a while."

"Which will be in a couple days?"

"No where near it just two," I said and she laughed.

"Good you've got to day's you better get back too," she said and got in the car before driving off.

"Don't tell that was your car," Cyborg said looking at me.

"Yep the one and only not one person has one like it, I learned a lot from you when I helped remake yours. I made my own a lot of people are dieing to buy it from me."

"Hey Raven you might need these later," Mizty said drop me my second pair of keys.

"Thanks now get it home and nothing better not happen to it."

"Done."

"It does the same thing my old car did."

"Duh I learned how to make that kind of car but I added a lot of things you would've liked."

"Any chance I can see it?"

"It depends."

"Hey Rea where have you been stay for the last five years," Robin asked me.

"In a house away from you guys duh."

"Any chance-," Beast Boy started.

"No," I said cutting him off.

"But why, it would be most fun," Star said softly.

"Fun for whom, I do not think so, I've got everything all of you like and more and I would like to keep it."

"Please Rea!"

"No, Robin we had a challenge."

"But Rea."

"End of discussion."

"Guys leave it alone, come on Rea get ready this is what you want."

"Of course."

"You do realize what's on the line here right," he asked smirking as I finished shoving on some skates and standing up.

"Yes the winner gets anything that is requested."

"Good, go," He shouted and took off.

"Saw that coming," I said and took off after him.

We went up and down each hill of the city, dodging people and cars. Trying not to be killed in the challenge. On our way back not only were we exhausted but not much farther from the finish line we both gave up. Only for him to win, great turn out wasn't it.

"All right fin you won fair and square, name it."

"All of us your house party winner cleans up with loser, all's fair."

"Not happing not for nobody, I'm not doing it!"

"Oh nice one Robin," Cyborg said and I growled.

"Hey anything the winner requested was at stake; hey I'm being nice by helping you know."

"No, it took me for ever it get that house together," I whined.

"Come on Robin anything but that besides if you knew were I lived I'd never see the end."

"Then we won't know you can blind fold us take us there, we can have the party and you could take us back the same way."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice beside I wouldn't mind a little party," Mitzy said walking up to me.

"Stay out of this it's not happening."

"Please come on Raven you know you want to."

"At anywhere but at my house," I whined and she looked at me.

"Then it'll be mine, my house for the party my cleaning job. Does that make anything better?"

"No, I'll do it myself. Everyone in," I groaned and the top of the car came down.

"You made my baby a different color and it's a convertible now?"

"No Cyborg I made my baby black and purple, and I made my baby a convertible," I laughed and got in the front.

"Hello some time today people unless you want me to drive off without you," I said and they got in.

"Cy want to try it out, tell it a destination."

"The Pizzeria," he said and in an instant we were out side of the large building.

"Dude how'd that happen?"

"She converted her powers into the car; forget driving when you can teleport. The there's the hover car and standard."

"Raven I hate you," Cyborg said growling.

"I know Cyborg it's all in a day's work. Home garage," I said and we were soon inside of my garage.

"Mitzy get everything ready will you."

"Sure," She said and ran inside.

"I thought you said there weren't any more like it," Cyborg said in disbelief.

"I did those are nothing like this one, this one's newer and has all the latest stuff. I'm supposed to upgrade it tomorrow if you want to help. Those are some of my older cars."

"Some and there in mint condition," he said staring at me and I shrugged.

"I'm good like that besides that how you tried to keep your car right?"

"I had one you have 6 in one garage."

"There is like 10 more on the other side each one in a different color I kind of made them in an order for us."

"Say what?"

"Look," I said and transported us to my larger garage.

I turned on the lights and they gasped.

"Green for beast Boy, An orange and purple one for star, I've remade your original; Robin's got one in red. Then I made a back up set in case I lost it and decide to try to destroy these. I decided to stay out of here just to be safe."

"You had a lot of free time."

"When you forget to sleep something like this only takes a good week," I said and walked toward a door.

"Care to see the rest of the house," I said and walked inside.

"If what we just saw was only the garage I'm scared to see the rest of the house," Beast Boy said and they followed me.

"Yep I was right," he said softly staring in awe.

"Raven where'd you get money for all of this you're basically living rich here?"

"Birthday present," I said softly.

"From who?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Raven what's with all the stuff?"

"We have guest duh, hey guys make your self at home," I said and ran into the back room.

"Can we not screw this up for me?"

"Raven there calling for us, you need to go."

"The hell I do they didn't help me with anything besides you and I both know I'm too comfortable here to go back to that place. I'm better off here with my friends."

"The same one's the made you a laughing stock?"

"That's over with and it's been over with for five years I got over it why don't you?"

"They made a fool out of you Raven I can't forgive anyone for that!"

"I can why don't you learn to, there my friends not yours so back off if you don't like them."


	3. Pain filled night

"I'm not going to let them hurt you again Raven."

"There not but someone else is Kia," I said and walked back towards my room.

"You're acting childish Raven!"

"Why because I'm young then you or I still want I didn't have back then? I can get more from them then I could from you, all you did was give me something that would keep me away from them and you keep drilling on my fear to keep me from looking for them. You can take the house and everything away and it wouldn't gain you a damn thing."

"Raven don't start this."

"I didn't start anything you did, I'm changing and if anything happens it your ass got it," I said and shut my door.

"Why do I put up with you, your so stubborn!"

"So are you, that's were I get it from!"

"I do not understand we are not wanted here," Star asked softly in the game room with the others.

"Who ever he is, he doesn't want us here Raven does. Seems like he hasn't let go of what happened. Oh Booya I win again," Cyborg shouted.

"Dude no fair," BB whined and I laughed changing into my bathing suit and putting on some pants.

"All right all of you go home all ready why she invited you I don't know but it was a mistake."

"Yeah and so are you stop trying to ruin peoples lives mainly mine!"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's called a bathing suit you idiot we do have a pool duh! Get over yourself I will lock you in your room if I have to."

"You've lost your mind haven't you Raven we just suddenly forgive everyone for what they do to you."

"I don't care about what they did I just want my friends back and if you can't accept that then you need to go."

"I do believe I gave you this house and I can easily take it away get rid of them."

"If they go I do to."

"Damn you have lost it now your risking everything, fine then go see if I care you will come running back this is all you have had you won't last long with out it."

"That's what you think realize this whole time all I really wanted was my friends back no material object can change that. And ask you self if losing your sister to those that you hate so much as bad as just accepting it. Guys come on we can go the pizzeria my treat," I said and walked into the larger garage. I opened it and I got in my car.

They followed me and we soon left.

"You okay Rea?"

"Yeah I will be."

"Who was that?"

"My brother Kia, I know he's in best interest and he doesn't want me hurt again but he doesn't know how to just let it go sometimes. I'm serious though I'm not going back not till he learns how stupid he's acting."

"Dude that's harsh where are you supposed to stay."

"I'll find a place I'm good with that kind of thing," I sighed heavily and put my car on autopilot.

"You could come and stay with one of us," Star said gently.

"Star I don't need to get in the middle of anything."

"It's really not a problem Raven," Robin reassured me.

"Nah you guys have other things to worry about, I've been through this before, I'll be fine. I know both cities back and forth with my eyes closed I can do fine just buy myself."

"Raven we're not letting you go again, you've got to stay with one of us."

"No I don't end of discussion," I said turning off my car's communicator.

That was the good thing about them they were built into the car but you could always turn them off.

"Motor cycle," I said and the car turned a few good times before it turned into a motorcycle.

I speed down the street past them and stopped at the Pizzeria.

"How'd you do that," Beast Boy asked.

"All of them can do that any motor vehicle you want."

"Sweet I've got to try that out."

"Right, come on."

"Look the titans are back and they've got the girl," some guy whispered softly.

"Good capture the girl bring her back to the place," another answered and followed us inside.

We sat on the roof and order a large cheese pizza after auguring over toppings Beast Boy was still against meat. They brought us the pizza when a gas filled the air. I gasped and covered my nose and mouth.

"No."

"Raven what's wrong?"

"You do not like the smell?"

"The gas in the air I've got to get away from it."

"What gas?"

"Oh course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. Star come with me," I said and grabbed her before running inside.

I took a deep breathe when I got inside and sighed.

"Raven what is happening?"

"Outside there is a gas in the air it wouldn't do any damage to guys, you won't even know it's there. It'll knock me out it'll only effect me, there is only one type of gas that can bring me down and someone figured it out unless it's my brother trying to get me back."

"Oh Raven what do we do?"

"I can't go back out there, not for a while, Tell Robin I'll wait at the door and I'll try to hold out."

She nodded and walked outside I stood next to the door and covered my nose and mouth. I started becoming dizzy and soon started swaying. I walked over to them when he waved me over.

"Raven you need to go home now."

"I can't," I said softly.

"You can't stay here."

"I know I can wait it out in the car, I'll be fine."

"You won't make it there."

"Then come with me but I am not going home."

"Fine stubborn but you better keep in contact. Star go with her," he said softly.

She nodded and we walked down stairs.

"Raven you are sure you'll be all right."

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Car," I said softly when we came up to my black and purple motorcycle and it turned back into it's original black and blue setting.

I got in and sighed.

"I'll be fine, here this way all of us can stay in contact, I have on one me to incase I get out and roam around, give it to robin," I said handing her a small button.

"All right," she said and walked back inside.

I shut the door and locked it shuddering. Was someone watching me? Someone had to be after me for this to happen it's no normal gas. So was the same person watching me?

"Calm down Raven it's just your imagination the air must have gotten to you," I told my self.

I sighed and took out a brush and began to do my hair. It took a long time I knew that but I needed something to do.

"Get her to move alone out of sight, knock her out and bring her back. I want her by the end of the day you better not fail me," someone said and I picked it up.

"I will sir, I will not fail you in this," another answered.

"Robin I was right, someone's after me, keep me in sight no matter what. They'll try to take me out of sight and knock me out."

"Stay calm and don't move no matter what I'm coming."

"No stay there and watch carefully I need to know what's up."

"You will not," my brother shouted in my head.

"Stay out of this! Robin follow me stay in the shadows and find out who this is. If anything happens you know what to do."

"Right, I don't like the idea but I won't fight it, I'm right behind you."

"Thanks I'm heading toward the central park and try not to make the others worry; I don't like having a weakness or being scared of something."

"I'm sure don't worry give me a minute."

"Hey guys I'm going to go get something from out the car I'll be right back," He said softly and walked down stairs.

"You sure about this," he asked going the opposite way and crossing the street.

"I've got to do this stay close please," I said and I took off down the street.

He kept up easily hoping of the top of each building hiding in the night. I stopped at the park and side, the gas was still there. Was I going to get out to risk passing out? Robin would never let me get hurt any way but still.

"I'm going out there."

"It'll knock you out."

"I know but I've got a lot of faith in you."

"Rea I've been out of this for a while I'm not as good anymore."

"Neither am I but I trust you and if anything did happen you'd be the first one there."

"All right Raven but please be careful."

"Why did Star have to get in the way," I yelled in my head and got out the car.

"Seems like someone's jealous, of a team mate isn't that nice. After all you put in to them for five years and you end up envying your best friend for a guy you ran away from," some voice said and I gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about, who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough when you wake up from a long nap."

"I don't go down so easy."

"Oh I know that," he said and something hit me.

I grabbed my arm and tried to heal it but couldn't.

"No!"

"Yes exactly Raven this is one thing you can't and won't win," he said laughing.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not me who wants you but I enjoy this part of the job," he said mocking me.

"Of course the depraved villain thing so typical, don't think you'll get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me the one guy of the team that you really felt anything for beyond friendship? Oh he's a little tide up right now," he said and Robin fell before me.

"Cyborg to central now bring the others hurry," I said in his mind.

"You'll be joining him soon enough Raven," he said as I started swaying.

"Call him Raven your brother's you only hope," Robin said softly.

"No I can't and he'll get hurt just as well."

"Then you'll be even."

"I could never do that to him, I've got to think of something."

"What was he talking about?"

"Not sure."

"Don't tell that lie, a hero should never lie. You might as well tell him your real feelings why it really hurt so much that night. Because he was the one that started it the one you put some much effort into trusting."

"Shut up!"

"Oh did I hit a sour note, did you really think he'd care that much about you. That he'd actually come looking for you trying to apologize if he really cared he would've and you would have had that apology a long time ago. But he's with Star and happy and there is nothing you can do about it. You've been betrayed admit it Raven, you know I'm telling the truth you just won't admit it. He's been avoiding you all these years he knew the whole time and he turned you away in the worse way possible."

"Raven," he said my name softly.

"He would not and did not!"

"Oh give up the fight you're only trying to convince yourself," he said and I started crying.

"Raven," I heard Cyborg shout my name.

"He wouldn't I know he wouldn't!"

"Lie's he would and he'd do it again to."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would and we both know it stop fighting the truth, you use to live for it. Now that you can feel you hate it give it up if you were to disappear right now he'd give up in the next second. Get this Raven, Robin doesn't give a damn about you," he said and I passed out crying the last sentence hitting me harder then any other.


	4. I loved you then and still do now

Robin's Pov;

I didn't have the slightest clue what was happening but that last line came in to clear. Raven was crying that's reason enough for me to kill him. I got lose and got up. I grabbed her and held her to me.

"Aw the stupid hero is trying to save her life. You might as well hand her over were the only one's who know how to heal that wound."

"You're not the only one you're just the only one here," I said and ran back toward the street. "What happened?"

"No questions we've got to get back to the house and fast Raven's hurt, back me up," I said and got in and made sure to put pressure on her arm.

"Auto pilot to Raven's house defense system," I said and the car took off.

Now how do I get her up, great just great.

"Raven come on, Raven wake up!"

"She's out cold she won't be up for another hour bring her in I'm waiting," he brother said.

"Will do, meet you there."

"Not if you don't make it there," the guy growled beside me.

Suddenly we were off the road and at her house. I sighed and got out the car and slowly took Raven out.

"Your Robin, right," he asked and i nodded.

"Yeah."

"Figures of course she'd call you first if she wanted help," he said and took her from me.

We walked in side and he laid her down.

"What does that mean, the guy said something like that and now you, want to fill me in here?"

"It isn't obvious or are you oblivious to what is right in front of you. She told Star first cause she was a girl and because she knows about you two but realize she asked you to follow her."

"So, she said she trust me."

"I know what she said and she does a little too much."

"Will you stop with all the riddle's and tell me?"

"Maybe her feelings are returned. Robin do you know why she was so hurt that night?"

"Of course she was turned into the laughing stock of the city."

"That but there is more to it then that. Do you really know why she was hurt? Think about it now."

"That's the best I've got," I said after a minute.

"The first thing she said after crying for hours that night was "I can't believe he did this to me," any clue who she was talking about?"

"It could be Beast Boy, or Cyborg, or me there are few choices there," I said as the others came in.

"You really are clueless, she was talking about you. When she couldn't feel she trusted you for everything you were her hope and she realized she could feel one thing for one person, want to guess what I'm talking about."

"She trust me for what?"

"What reason would she have to trust you, you're a great guy that everyone loves. You've got the looks, the style, not to mention the understanding. She had one felling for the guy that never saw it she could never admit it or say it but she did and now she so scared she'll end up hurting someone she's gone to new heights this for example."

"Are you saying Raven loves me?"

"Bingo we have a winner, hello haven't noticed she gets a little tense around Star and you where the only one who knew what she was planning to do. You have no idea what you did to her that night and I have the very idea to kill you for that but she forgives you so I must too. If she's got enough in her to forgive you for everything I should too, and thanks for bring her back seems someone's been doing too much research."

"It's nothing, but you can't be serious I mean does she serouisly think me and Star are to-."

"You share a house right," he asked cutting me off.

"For money where on the broke side, but we've never gone out were roomies. Its hard being with roomies with someone like Star to I get no bathroom time what so ever but still she should've said something."

"What part of she wouldn't admit it or say it don't we under stand?"

"Okay I get it, still I can't believe I did that much damage. I knew we had a central understanding but I didn't know it went this far."

"Well it did problem is what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing for now, I'll think of something."

"We'll you better start working on it you've got a good half-an-hour till she get up."

He grabbed something and wrapped it around her arm. He picked her up and brought her back to her room.

"Is she okay," Star asked.

"Yeah she will be, seems like some guys are hunting her. They know a little too much about her, mainly all her weaknesses."

"That's harsh," Cyborg said.

"Yeah I know, can't imagine what it's like, she's probably scared to death."

"Raven scared, never knew Raven to fear anything," Beast Boy said.

"You've never knew Raven to feel anything either."

"Good point," he retaliated.

What am I going to do about Raven, I'm so lost. The others walked in the game room and I sighed.

"Not as easy as it looks eh," he asked and i sighed.

"No where near it,"I said and he smiled.

"Just go with instinct that'll take you a lot farther then acting out of nowhere."

"I know."

A half an hour later:

"Go see if she's all right," He said smiling.

I sighed and shook my head before getting up. I walked back to her room and walked in closing the door behind me. She was still asleep but I knew that wouldn't last long. I sat next to her bed and moved her hair from her face. Why hadn't I noticed it, it was so obvious. She winced and slowly opened her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, man that stuff hurts, where are we?"

"At you house, don't worry your brother compromised."

"Right, thanks Robin," she said softly sitting up and bowing her head.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Robin there are a million things you didn't know about me back then be specific," She said and I kissed her.

"That specific enough for you Raven?"

"Robin, how?"

"Your brother help me put the pieces together, you should've said something."

"I couldn't but you and Star-," I cut her off, "Are roomies, unlike you we don't have all the money," I finished the sentence for her.

"But Robin I-."

"Stop with the buts Raven there is no but; there is simply fact and what has happened."

"Right," she said softly and sighed.

"Say it," I said looking at her.

"It's not the same."

"What's not the same?"

"Everything, it's all different. Beast Boy's turned into a jock, Cyborg's partially got his old body back. Star looks better then ever, you've grown up and let your hair grown. I'm just here, I'm different but in the same since I'm not, but then again I always was different."

Raven's Pov;

"Raven you're talking nonsense; you've change more then all of us. You've got your feelings back, your singing, your hair is down to you butt. You've gotten taller and much like Star a lot prettier. You've got the world with you now, and me and Star had to share a house to keep going. If anything Raven you've got the most out of all of us."

"No I don't."

"How don't you do I need to go over this again?"

"Come on," I said and pulled him out the room.

"Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg, come here," I said and they ran around the corner.

"Raven your okay," Star said hugging me.

"Okay she's still got bruising hugs."

"Sorry Raven," she said letting me.

"Mitzy, key's please," I said and she handed me a couple keys.

"Let's see of course, this way," I said and walked around the hall.

"Raven what are you doing," My brother asked.

"You wondered what the extra rooms where right, now you can find out."

"Star opens the first door on the left please," I said handing her a key chain with two keys.

She opens the door and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"My old room!"

"That and a little more."

"Beast Boy second door on the right," I said handing him one.

He ran to the door and opened it.

"It's perfect and so clean," he said drooling.

"Yes I want it to stay that way got it."

"Got it Raven."

"I give him two days," Cyborg laughed.

"Cyborg third door on the left," I said and gave him his keys.

"Would this be the same exact old room or did you upgrade that to?"

"Go and find out."

He walked down the hall, and opened the door.

"It's exactly the same."

"I know I wanted to take the time to upgrade it with you, I still have a lot to learn about all those systems you had."

"Sweet, sound like fun," he said smiling.

"Mizty where's the last key?"

"I don't know you put it in some box and hid it somewhere."

"Oh duh," said and stuck my hand through the wall and grabbed the box.

"Made sure this wasn't going anywhere, this one took me the longest," I said and walked down the hall. I opened the last door and he gasped. It was the same and different in the same case.

All his Slade posters and all the things we've got off of villains over the years were all there.

"It get's better, you've got all this, then the closet, the on the other side a small gym, then we've got the secret hall way which leads to everyone's room, but this is the only one that opens up from the outside, so right now you're the only one who can use it."

"And how did you put all this into one house?"

"I had a lot of time I can do that."

"So what did you mean you don't have more then the rest of us."

"You'll know after a while."

"Raven you can't be serious, the whole time I was never let in those rooms because they held all this girlly crap was for them. You never made me anything."

"You never asked and yes I did, you never used it so I took it back. You want a room so bad make it yourself you've all ready got one it took me forever to make these."

"We are not starting a hotel, they can't stay here."

"Yeah they can."

"Don't they have other places to go?"

"Nope sold 'em yesterday the money's in there accounts," I said smiling.

"What," they all said at once.

"Rea you can't be serious where are we supposed to stay," Robin asked.

"You guys are slow she did this on purpose, it titan tower life all over again."

"Thank you Mizty, what mine is yours except my brother you can have him."

"Hey!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep completely, once a titan always a titan, we may be out of commission but we sure enough can have a good time doing it."

"Actually, Raven we were talking about going back, in a year. We thought we'd get together and practice then get back into the game. Crime rates gone way up since we've left and I thought we could get back together to bring it down again."

"We've got a training course in the back, and there's a gym around the corner," my brother said.

"So what do you say we train here for an year and then we go back to being the titans?"

"Sound's good," everyone agreed.

"Good," I said and walked down the hall back to my room.

"Um Raven you do know we-," I cut him of, "they'll be here in a couple hours," I said and walked into my room.

I shut the door and sighed. I can't believe him the nerve of that guy! Why did he and his big mouth have to say something?

"Wait so we have totally access here right? I got dibs on pool," Beast Boy yelled and ran outside.

So like him BB may look different but he's still him on the inside.

"Raven are you okay," Robin asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said and I felt light headed.

"No not here too," I said and opened the door.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"There not going to stop till the get me."

"There's nothing in your room."

"Raven outside now," my brother said and I started shaking.

"I can't," I whimpered.

"Come on Raven," Robin said picking me up.

He walked out side and set me down near the pool. I sighed heavily and looked at the water.

"Thanks Robin," I said as my brother came outside.

"You're a lot of trouble kid, just what do these people want any way," he asked hand handing Robin and me a martini.

"I don't know, power, money. It could be anything," I said softly.

"They wouldn't attack you like this for anything like that. They want you Raven, what for is beyond me but I wouldn't want to start thinking of ideas," Robin said watching me his eyes gentle.

"Please Robin," I said softly looking at him.

"Please what?"

"The mask, come on don't you think you've been a secret long enough," I asked softly.

"Once a masked hero all ways a masked hero, anybody would love to use my secret identity against me."

"But Robin I all ready know who you are, I just want to see the gentle eyes behind the mask," I said softly the others watching, Star jealous.

"Which there not all you think they are," he said softly.

"So the is more to the mask then the secret identity, oh come on Robin please," I said and my brother went back inside with the others..

"No Raven, sorry but it's not happening."

"Fine then, be that way."

"It's that important to you?"

"I've all ways wanted to see your eyes."

"All right Rea, if it's that important to you," he said and took off his mask.

He had the prettiest eyes ever imaginable, a bright blue with a small hint of green in them. He had a small scar over his right eye that was shaped like an X.

"Well," he said softly.

"Why do you hid them behind that mask, it's cool and all but you have the prettiest eyes?"

"Because I have to," he said softly.

"Because you want to, why are you so ashamed of it, it's not that bad Robin. If you want I could get rid of it."

"No it's the reason I started this in the first place."

"Your parents, then why are you ashamed of it, it's only a small scar."

"I was helpless when I got it, and it serves as that memory."

"But your not helpless anymore Robin, that's the past can't you try to forget some of your past, you don't need that to haunt you with everything else Robin."

"I know," he said and I sighed.

"Then don't hold onto it," I said and he nodded.

I healed the scar and it faded away. He looked at me and I hugged him.

"It's not that big a deal, I wouldn't care if you were blind in one eye, as long as you're here, it doesn't matter," I said softly and he kissed me.

"Thank you Raven," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

I smiled and looked at the water, how did we manage to build something this big. It was a pool as big as a small lake with a water fall and a small oasis that was a Jacuzzi. It had a water slide at the other end and it lit up perfectly at night.

"Raven what are you up to," he said noticing the smirk on my face.


	5. Doing the unspeakable

"It's so pretty, I never took the time to notice and as long as I've lived her I've never once been in it," I said softly.

"We could always find out," he said and my brother closed the curtains and turned on the color lights.

"Thanks bro," I said softly in his mind.

"No problem, but if you decide to go freaky on me be sure to put a gallon of chorine in the pool after your done," he said sweetly and I blushed.

"Quiet you, please keep them busy mainly Star I know how she can get when it comes to Robin, they like scary movies try that out," I said and he smiled.

"Of course sister," he said and broke the connection.

"Ever been skinning dipping," he asked me softly.

"No and not definitely not in my own pool," I said softly.

"Want to try," he said smirking and I blushed.

"Sure why not," I said and took of my pants before jumping in the water.

He took off his shirt and jumped in after me.

"You don't get the concept do you," he asked me taking of his pants and throwing them on the chair.

"I get it very well," I said smiling and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm just willing to see how daring you are," I whispered and he smiled.

"Is that another challenge Raven," he asked his voice black velvet.

"More like a dare," I laughed and moved away from him.

"And what do I get for this dare," he asked and I smiled.

"You don't get anything for a dare Robin, just the pride that you're not a chicken."

"Oh yes there's that, fine then, I might end up a chicken for a while," he said and moved over to me.

"You I never thought of you like that," I said and kissed him as he untied my top, Star watching.

I gasped and ducked under the water.

"Raven what's wrong?"

I retied my top and pulled myself outside of the water.

"Kia," I yelled in his mind and he sighed.

"I can't move her she's to strong."

"She loves him she always has it's expected but, I can't do this. She the reason I never said anything, I knew she'd get in the way," I said half-way crying.

"Raven what's wrong," he said getting out.

He held me to him and I pulled away from him.

"There was a reason I never told you and I was right about it," I cried sitting down.

"And that would be?"

"Star, of course. She loves you always has long then I have and I knew it'd be wrong. She'd get in the way fond some way to make me feel bad; I can't do this especially when she's watching.

"Why are you embarrassed," he said softly and I sighed.

"No, I feel horrible, she's like you since forever and then I finally show up and get rid of all her chances. She probably hates me now," I sighed.

"Raven she'll get over it, if you want I'll talk to her about it later, but I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.

"Robin I'm serious, you have no idea how that girl can get. I don't want anything to happen, she's kind of slow but she's not stupid."

"Exactly why she wouldn't think of doing anything stupid, I've got it covered Rea stop worrying about her," he said and I looked at the window to see she was gone.

"All right it can't hurt," I said and jumped in the water.

He jumped in after me and smiled.

"Now where were we," I asked and he kissed me untying my top.

He took it off and smiled tossing it on the edge of the cement.

"Seems like someone's just as daring as I thought," I said putting my hair up in a bun.

"That and more," he laughed softly kissing my neck before untying the bottom of my bikini.

"Robin, stop," I said blushing and I moved away from him.

"You made the dare," he laughed grabbing me.

He took it off and threw it next to my top. I bowed my head blushing and he smiled.

"What are you so embarrassed for?"

"I've never done this before especially with a guy."

"I'm no normal guy," said and he held me close to him.

"I'm more than any normal guy, I'm soon going to be your lover, your husband, and eventually your baby's daddy," he said and I blushed even more failing to notice he was completely naked too.

"Robin that isn't necessary," I said smiling.

"Yeah it is you should know all that I plan to do to you," he said and I gasped.

He pinned me against the wall and I started shaking. Why was I suddenly scared this is what I wanted right?

"Robin stop this was not part of any dare, or challenge back off."

"I didn't say it was, but it comes as my surprise package."

"Robin come on stop it," I said pushing him off of me.

"Why are you scared all of a sudden?"

"I don't know I just can't."

"All right Rea, if you say so," he said softly.

Wait a second he let me off that easy? Nobody does that not like this.

"I don't get it," I whispered confused.

"I'm not going to force you into anything," he said and I smiled.

I hugged him tightly and wrapped my legs around him.

"As far as I know you're the only guy who would ever do that, what have I done for this?"

"Nothing I don't want to put you under pressure, I'm not going to force you into anything," he said softly and I smiled.

"Thanks Robin," I said softly and kissed him.

I yawned and turned on the radio. I scanned the family room and found everyone asleep seeing it was way past midnight.

"Let's have some fun, everyone's already asleep," I said softly.

"You were scared a seconded a go."

"Of course I'm going to be scared, Robin. But never before have someone that would do that, knowing I could trust you not to hurt me means a lot. Anything that would happen would be nature," I said sincerely and he smiled.

"Your sure, right Raven," he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said softly.

(Now a message from our sponsors)

Do you feel like a loser from time to time?

At a party and the only one with a frown, do you beat yourself up for nothing?

Well then you need liquor.

Liquor is the answer all your problems it takes all your problems away one night and gives them back the next morning.

You can all ways deal with your problems later.

So remember when you're down and need a quick way to gain you confidence just drink liquor.

(Back to the show)

The next morning I woke up in my bed Robin no where in sight. Guess I fell asleep, I stretched and got up. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked out my room to find everyone gone.

"Hello, anyone here," I said and the sound echoed through the house.

"Good she's awake I can kill her now," Star growled and I yelped.

I new it was too good to be true.

"Star calm down we talked about this," Robin said trying to hold her back.

"I saw this coming," I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Star got free of Robins grip and grabbed my arm.

"Just what did you think you where doing yesterday," she growled furious.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Star okay I know this is going to sound bad and stuff, but come on you've got to back off. It never happened Star and it never will. You've got to calm down it's not that serious," I said and I made her let me go.

"Robin's made a decision you can't change that so back down already and give up it won't work," I said and walked out into the garden.

Kia worked so hard on it and made it so pretty. I screamed as water flew past me missing me by a few inches.

"Hey Rea, sorry about that, so how'd it go last night, I kind of fell asleep."

"Fine, but Star's trying to kill me now I feel awful."

"What for," he asked raising his eye brow.

"Well I've all ways know just how much she liked him, knew how much she wanted to be with him. And I took it all away from her, I just feel bad knowing he hurt her because of me. I get in the way all the time but I've never done anything like this," I said and Star overhead me.

"Rea you don't get in the way, relax everything will work out fine. You just need to stop stressing out, you know what, you need a message. Why not take Star to the spa, have a girls day out?"

"Nah I don't feel like going to the spa," I sighed.

"Rea you need one I will drag you there if I have to."

"Can't she go by herself," I said softly.

"She can but she's not, she going with you."

"No she's not Kia leave me alone," I growled and he grabbed me.

"Raven if you don't want her to hate you forever you'll take her, come on you know you want to go."

"I do not but I'll go okay," I said and walked inside.

"Star," I called her and heard crying.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes," she said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Can I come in," I asked feeling really guilty.

"Sure, she said softly and I walked in her room.

She was on her bed Robin next to her trying to calm her down.

"Raven what you do," he asked and I sighed.

"Nothing, now you go away I want to talk to Star alone."

"Fine," he said and left.

"Star what's wrong," I asked her softly.

"You hate me now," she cried softly.


	6. I hate you but I might just be a jerk

"I do not, Star, come on I'm really sorry about what I said it just that. Well I feel awful doing this, but I think it maybe to late to fix anything. I'm really sorry and I thought you know we could go to the spa you know have some relaxing girl time, no interruptions. We'll have the whole day to ourselves, and then just me and you can go to the new casino and have some fun," I said softly trying to cheer her up.

"I don't want to go any where," she sighed.

"Well that doesn't sound very Star like, come on now Star. You would never let me get away with feeling bad and I'm definitely not letting you get away with it. I can get you a whole bunch of ice cream if you come with me."

"No," she groaned.

"You know you want to, with the gummy bears you like and what ever else you decide. I know you well enough to know what you can't resist, we can even go shopping."

"You hate shopping," she said simply looking at me.

"Have you seen my closet girl, not any more? I know you wouldn't mind having a few more clothes."

"But I don't have that much money," she protested.

"You're coming up with all these stupid excuses, I'm going with you, and I can get you anything with in a limit."

"There any chance we could get a trampoline," she asked smiling.

"Of course I was planning to get one any way."

"Oh all right, but um I kind of," she said softly and I nodded.

"I've got you covered," I said handing her a robe.

She put it on and followed me to my room. I closed the door behind us and sighed. I opened my closet and she gasped.

"So many clothes, and some of them are bright, you really have changed haven't you?"

"Yeah, knock your self out you're still taller so I'd stay away from the long pants."

She searched through all my clothes for about an hour and finally changed into something.

"Like," she asked and I looked up.

"Yeah it suits you, come on all ready," I said and we walked out my room.

"Rea why is Star wearing that," Kia and Robin asked at the same time.

"Cause she wants to, now we're going out and nobody is to call me unless it's an emergency got it?"

"Okay but weren't you-," Robin questioned.

"Got it covered, come on Star," I said and walked into the garage.

We left and went to some spa down the street. It was really nice.

"It's beautiful," she gasped and I smiled.

"Hello lady's how may I help you," the clerk asked.

"Hi we're here for the full spa package."

"Have you got a reservation," she said and I sighed.

Crap I forgot about that.

"No but is there an opening today?"

"Yes there's one at 12," She said.

"Okay that'll due; it's Raven, and Star fire."

"Okay are you going to pay then or now, if you pay now there is no chance anyone can take your spot?"

"I'll pay now," I said handing her a credit card.

I paid and we walked away.

"So what do what to do till then," I said leaning back.

"Let's go to the mall," she said and I nodded.

We walked to the mall and she smiled.

"Raven we are being watched," Star said and I saw some guys looking at us.

"Punk rocker's and Goth's not your type."

"But that one's cute," she said gesturing to one of them.

"Okay if you say so," I said going to a body piercing both.

"Can I help you miss," the guy said and I smiled.

"Yes I want a nose and lip ring. Star you want anything done?"

"No thanks," she said and I shrugged.

"Okay come around," he said and I walked around the counter before sitting down.

After a few minutes I had a nose and lip ring and I paid the guy. I smiled and sighed.

"What was the point in getting those," she asked.

"I've all ways wanted them and then there really cool. Hey I'm happier that doesn't mean I'm not Goth, I'm just gone a lot lighter on it."

"Right, hey when did you change your cloths," she asked eyeing me.

"When we left the spa, I'm good like that."

"Right, so where are we going?"

"Not sure, I'm good with any where well almost any where."

"Oh not fair you still do not the secret's of Victoria," she whined and I laughed.

"No but I know where we can get what you like and combine it with what I like," I said and she sighed.

"Fine then have it your way Raven, we will got to your Hot topic store."

"Thank you Star now let's go," I said and dragged her to the store.

We walked in and one of the girls that worked there greeted us. I never saw her here before she must be new.

"Hey Raven how you doing," Greg said and hugged me.

"Same old same old, how are you?"

"Eh nothing special, who's your friend," he asked looking at Star fire who was shaking.

"Oh that's my friend Star fire," I said softly and she looked around in a terrified awe.

"She's kind of jumpy isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's not into this type of stuff, she wanted to go to Victoria secrets. This place stuff similar to it and I'll actually walk in it, so I dragged her in here," I sighed and she grabbed my arm.

"Raven there is nothing in here that is at all like my store. You tricked me, come on let's get out of here," she whined and I sighed.

"Star you know very well I'm not going into that stupid place, and I'm not leaving here till I get a couple things, you want to go wait outside or something. I can't believe you still scared of a store, just cause it's black, your impossible Star," I sighed and she let me go.

"I do not like the dark, I'm not like you. I like light I don't know why I bothered with you, I knew this was some kind of scheme to get rid of me, who knows you might try your stupid Wicca on me," she said and walked out the store.

"You brought a prep into a Goth store and didn't see this coming," he asked and I growled.

"She is so dead later," I said and sighed.

"Chill Raven, you should know better to bring one of her kind into this store."

"I know but last time she wasn't this bad, she's just jealous."

"Of what, Raven what did you do," he asked smiling.

"She's mad I got the guy she's liked longer then I have. So now all her stupid plans for getting him are crushed," I mocked softly and he laughed.

"Rea that's just dirty," he said and my cell phone rang.

"What part of emergency doesn't he understand," I growled and grabbed it.

"Excuse me," I said softly before answering it.

"What do you want Robin," I asked slightly annoyed.

"What did you do to Star; she's calling from a pay phone crying."

"Okay she started it so don't blame it on me, when she decides she's brave enough and come back then we can continue as planed. She knows this happens, I go into my store and she goes into hers and we both hate it. If she can't compromise then that's her problem, if I go into that store one more time I swear I'll stroke out so she'll go in by her self and I'll stay in here by myself. The rest we can deal with together," I growled and he sighed.

"Raven you know how she gets," Robin sighed.

"I would have hoped she changed a little after five years. She compromises or she goes home and I go to the spa by myself, that's how it works. End of conversation by," I said and hung up.

"Stupid girl doesn't know when to leave me alone," I growled.

"That was him?"

"Yes, she went and cried to him like a baby, my brother talked me into this I don't know why I agreed to it."

"Chill Raven, I'm sure you'll be able to make it through the day with her."

"I can unless we go to the mall and she doesn't do that endless talking thing," I sighed and my phone rang.

"Let me I'm sure he doesn't want his head snapped off," he said and I handed him the phone.

"Don't get me killed," I sighed.

"My pleasure," he said and answered my phone.

"Hello may I help you," he asked smiling.

"Who the heck are you, where's Raven," I heard Robin yell and sighed.

"Relax man, she's cool, kind of angry but she's cool. What's happening with preppy girl," he asked and I could only imagine what Robin would look like.

"No give me that Greg," I yelled trying to grab my phone.

"Chill little lady, I can handle this," he said and I scowled at him.

"Would you two chill out," A.J said and I sighed.

"Help me out here please make him give me back my phone Robin's going to kill me," I said.

One thing I found in hot topic was friends that under stood me and I had plenty of them here.

"Greg you know better then to mess with a girls phone and even worse her boy friends on the line, hand it over," she said and I sighed.

She knew me to well if I said any guys name it had to be someone special and because I had told her so much about Robin she assumed because he was back he was my boy friend. Nice just what I need another mind reader.

"How are you going to say that you don't know the first thing about it," I asked my eye twitching.

"I know you Raven that's how," she said and smiled.

"Will all of you shut up and let me talk to Raven," he yelled and I sighed.

"I'm so dead," I sighed.

"Yo chill bird boy any thing you say to her can be said in front of her friends," Greg said and I sighed.

"Oh crap, please tell me you didn't call him that," I said and he hung up.

"Some thing wrong with that," he asked and I sighed.

"He hates when people call him that, I got to find Star while I'm still alive," I said grabbing my phone.

"To late," he growled walking in with Kia.

"Oh man, I knew I should've stayed home," I whined.

"Raven where's Star," Kia asked and I sighed.

"I don't know she left and went crying to you to," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't try the attitude thing with me I'm not in the mood," he growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Which one of you was stupid enough to-," I covered his mouth to keep him from finishing the sentence.

"Robin come on relax he didn't know and um I serouisly don't need this to turn into a brawl."

"Raven you know I'm going to deal with you later," he said and looked at Greg.

I gasped and covered his mouth before he even start anything.

"Come on hot head you need to go outside, leave it alone, he didn't know," I said and Star walked in.

"Hey nice out fit, wait isn't that yours Raven," A.J said and I sighed.

"Yeah I let her wear it."

"Why, she well her," she said and I glared at her.

"Your point is," I asked shaking my head.

"You let one of them wears something from here that's degrading Raven, you know better," she said and Star sighed.

"No it's not she wears what she wants, she's different so what, and we're different from most of the world too. I'm surprised she even liked it out of every else I have."

"Duh it's the lightest thing you have," A.J said.

"No it's not actually I have a few things a lot lighter, you don't know the first thing about her," I growled and they rolled there eyes.

"We know she's a prep and she doesn't belong in this store or wearing those clothes," They said in unison and I could see the pain in Stars eyes.

"Wow she's a prep big deal, she's a nice person when you get to know her, you judge her because she different and hate when people do it to you."

"Raven are you serouisly sticking up for a prep, I can't believe your actually friends with one, but this does cross the line. You brought it into our store, you have it wearing our clothes, and your sticking up for it, starting to think your not one of us," Sky said and I could feel the tears Star was crying.

"Oh look we made Preppy cry, so sorry would you like a doll to make you feel better," Greg said mocking her.

"Enough all of you, you don't know the first thing about Star okay so shut it! Go beyond the complete happiness and she's a normal person. And a better friend at that, she was the only person who actually tried to work with me and I only tried to turn her away. You don't like that she's my friend to bad, that's your problem build a bridge and get over it."

"You've serouisly lost it Raven, what are you thinking," Sky asked staring at me.

"That I've been a jerk, come on Star," I said and we walked out the store.

"So much for our best customer," Sky sighed.

"So much for our friend, I liked her," Greg said and I sighed.

"Okay I serouisly owe you an apology Star, guess it took a couple bad friends to realize what a good friend you are. I'm a little to stubborn for my own good, sorry Star."

"So we are friends again," she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, not that we never were, friends fight some times but true friends always make up," I said and she squealed before hugging me tightly.

"Star I can't breathe," I gasped and she let me go.

"So we will go to my store now."

I looked at the time and sighed.

"Nah we got to get back to the spa but we'll go after then I've got the perfect club for us to go to," I said and A.J sighed.

A.J walked up to us and she sighed softly.

"Okay we were all being total jerks. Any one okay with Raven has got to be pretty cool, so I'm cool with you. You don't seem half bad any way we just have to refrain from that crushing hug thing you do. Mind if I come with Star," she asked and I shook my head.

"Sure no problem," she said smiling.

"I don't want to know how you do that," she sighed and I laughed.

"That's Star for you, we'll meet you back here later k," I said and she nodded.

We walked toward the spa and I stopped.

"Thanks A.J," I said waving to her and she smiled.

That was the first time I had ever seen her smile and she was beautiful. She could be like Star if she changed a little.

"What was that," Greg and Sky growled at her and she gasped.


	7. Setting up a Goth Challenge

"I was getting my friend back," she said walking past them.

"By agreeing to be cool with a prep," Greg growled and I gasped.

"She might not be so bad; she seems nice and if Raven likes her it couldn't hurt to give her a chance. That's my decision you don't like it tough," she said and they laughed.

"Good," they said in unison before she screamed.

"Raven what was that," Star asked.

"Oh crap A.J," I said and teleported to the store.

"Keep going I'll catch up," I told Star and she reluctantly keep walking.

All of them were on her every Goth that was in the store.

"What are you some kind of prep lover now and you work here I don't think so, you and Raven are a disgrace to Goths all over the world," they growled and I walked into the store.

I slid through them and grabbed her.

"Raven," she questioned tears in her voice.

Was she crying?

"Some friends you are," I said helping her up and they all stared at me.

"You're no better then she is actually your worse you've liked preps longer, but you had the nerve to bring your twisted way here and change her. You both should die."

"Go head you'd be giving us the death wishes we signed for," I said and transported back to them.

I healed her and held on to her.

"A.J are you okay, come on say something," I said and she gasped tears filling her eyes.

"No don't you can't, come on A.J your tougher then that, come on don't I couldn't stand to see you cry."

"They are horrible how could they do this," Star asked.

"Star, Goths and preps don't usually get along and nobody wants to change that. It's stupid if you ask me. A.J. Talk to me here girl," I said shaking her.

"They'll come after all of us you know that. Not just them everyone," she said softly.

"I know but we don't need to worry about that for now we have a spa to go to," I said and she shook her head.

"I can't Rea, this is dangerous. I don't want to get you guys hurt," she said and I smiled.

"As if, I'm not scared of my own kind, besides we live for danger. We'll knock some sense into them, we've got you covered, trust me I've got some good friends up my selves," I said and she laughed.

"You don't wear selves but I get your point, alright then let's do this," she said laughing and star laughed.

"Everyone's a critic, let's go," I said and we walked over to the spa.

We spent a good 5 hours at the spa before heading home. We stopped halfway to my car sounded by Goths. Seeing it was cloudy they didn't mind the light so much.

"What do you guys want, look if you want to settle this then we do it right, were nobody can call for help, at midnight. Unless you all rather be arrested," I said and Greg growled.

"Fine all of us against you three," he said smiling.

"You think I'll go without back up, yeah right. Don't worry you'll love my friends they're real killers," I said and we continued toward my car.

We got in and drove back to my house and walked in.

"How it go," Robin asked.

"Fine," I said smiling.

"How can you be so laid back about this Rea, rarely anyone survives a Goth challenge especially not us," A.J. asked and I sighed.

"Cause I have good back up, I was serious about what I said. The first time anyone of them finally come in contact with me there all doomed. Don't worry this will be the first time one of these will end with everyone still alive," I said and she sighed.

"You are serouisly crazy," she said.

"Wait, you're in for a Goth challenge," Kia asked and robin looked at me confused.

"Yep, all of them against the three of us," I said and he stared at me.

"You've got to be kidding you'll be killed," he said and I laughed.

"I'll be fine relax will you, the worst we'll get is a few bruises," I said and he sighed.

"Nobody ever walks out with just a few bruises, some times nobody ever walks out," he said and robin glared at me.

"Raven your kidding right, what in your right mind made you do this," he said grabbing my arm and he was thrown back.

"That is what, back down he's a friend he's just concerned," I said and robin looked at me confused.

I helped him up and he sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry man," I said closing the curtains.

"He has the right your crazy, why did you agree to this," he asked grabbing my hair tugging it softly.

"Because I know how you get," I said and they all looked at me.

"Mikhail, stop with the shape-shifting, there not going to hurt you," I said and he nodded forming next to me.

"Guys this is Mikhail," I said smiling.

"He's huge," A.J. said and I laughed.

"Exactly and there's a lot more where that came from," I said and he looked at me.

"Your going to get us involved in this to aren't you," he asked.

"Only if we need it, I can handle it for the most part but we've got back up if we need it," I said and he sighed.

"I knew there was something in this, I should've stayed home, I could still be sleeping for a good two more hours," he said and I sighed.

"Yeah I know, the day time thing, its good. Come on man all the times I've had your back you owe me."

"I never asked for your help you instated on it," he said mono-tone.

"So then I'm instating on this," I said and he growled.

"You're a pain you know that," he said and I nodded.

"Yep, you tell me that all the time."

"What time is this stupid thing," he asked.

"Midnight bring the others to."

"I can't bring Gegori," he said.

"Why not, what happened to him?"

"He is close and you know how protective of you, if you expect any of them to live it is best he not come."

"Oh right, fine but I do want to see him some time soon," I said and he nodded.

"I know, maybe next time," he said softly.

"How is savanna," I asked and he smiled.

"Fine she's some where over here doing some kind of magic show," he said and I smiled.

"Really we've got to go see her some time."

"Yeah good luck on that, well if that is all you bothered me for, I'll see you later tonight."

"Right, see ya," I said and he disappeared.

"Raven what is he," A.J. asked and I smiled.

"That is up to him if he tells you; I'm confined in telling anyone, I would like to stay in one piece with that. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him, but don't be fooled by his stupidity," I said and something hit me.

"Hey, don't listen to what I'm saying then you meanie," I said rubbing my head and she laughed.

"You sure he's on your side," she laughed and I sighed.

"Yeah he's just a bully sometimes, for now we can relax," I said and jumped on the couch.

"I still don't like this Raven what if they don't show up, come on there's no way we're going to survive this," A.J. said and I sighed.

"Raven she is right the chance of us win are extremely low, even with them," Star said.

"And you know Goths never give up, half dead or not," A.J. whined.

"A.J. most Goths are already half dead, so that part doesn't matter. When they meet the guys of there dream that are on my side we'll be good," I said and I heard a low growling filling the room.

"Wait the guys of there dreams, was that guy a vampire," she asked shaking.

"No he wasn't, like me he's different yet even so he's different from me."

"Huh, speak English woman," she said and I laughed.

"No he's not a vampire, a vampire is evil he's helping us. He's more of the means of a vampire hunter," I said and she looked at me in awe.

"You are scaring her and talking too much, Raven be quiet," Mikhail said and I shook my head.

"She has the right to know, don't worry I trust them they wouldn't hurt you, not that they could," I said and he laughed.

"That maybe partially true but you never know what one can do to me," he said and I groaned.

"T. M. I. Mikhail," I said and he laughed.

"Right whatever Raven," he said and broke the mind connection.

"So vampires are real," she asked and I nodded.

The growling got louder and soon turned into a slow hiss.

"This isn't possible, its way to early for this. Mikhail get back here now," I said shaking.

"Raven what's wrong," Kia asked.

"Get down now, find your way to my room, lock the door and hide the best you can. We've got company, try to stay calm fear is the main objective here," I said and they looked at me.

"What's happening," A.J. asked and I growled.

"Just do it, I'll explain later for now just do it," I said and they nodded.

"Raven talk to me, why are you so alarmed," Mikhail asked and I could feel him getting closer.

"I have a bad feeling were not alone Mikhail, hurry," I said and he sighed.

"It's too early for that, unless it's Lucian," he said and I winced.

"No it can't be Lucian's not evil he's not a vampire," I said and Mikhail grabbed me.

"You're putting up a useless fight for him," he said calmly.

"I won't give up on him, not now not ever," I said pulling away.

"You're really stubborn you know that," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right whatever let's do this," I said and he shook his head.

"You go with the others," he said and I sighed.

"Yeah right," I said and opened the garage.

I grabbed a gun and sighed.

"Won't kill 'em but it'll sure enough hurt a lot," I said smiling and the gun was pulled away from me.

"Relax Rea it's me, I heard about the situation you have, I'm in all the guys that wanted to meet a vampire got there wish," Lucian said softly in my mind and I felt a slight stinging in my neck.

"But Lucian your no vampire, I know your not your better then that," I answered him softly and he healed the small pinpricks on my neck.

"Yeah I am beautiful and I'm dangerous you need to open your eyes and see that," he said softly.

"No your not, part of you is still in there, you could've killed me just now a regular vampire would've you didn't," I said and he sighed.

"You offer freely to me every time that stops me from killing you. I need no compulsion, yet you say nothing but your acceptance stops me from being able to kill you if I wanted to," he said his voice a whisper.

"Get out of here Mikhail's going to kill you, I can't lose you," I said softly.

"No little one I've got to face him," he said and notice the door slightly open.

"You have others," he said a hiss in his voice and he moved away from me.

"A.J. Shut the door," I yelled grabbing him and she stared into his eyes.

"And you do not believe he is vampire," Mikhail said grabbing him from me and pinning him.

"Mikhail don't you hurt him I'll have you head if you do," I growled and he sighed.

"Get out of here now, take them with you," he said.

"No not without him," I said looking at Lucian.

I bent down in front of him and sighed. I looked at him and he looked at me growling. A.J. Started to walk out the room and I got up. I pushed her back into the room and shut the door.

"Kia block her mind, she needs it," I said and walked back over to him.

"Lucian relax, you've got to calm down I don't want you hurt," I said softly moving the hair from his face.

"As if someone like you would care," he growled his eyes red.

"I don't need a human and if you were so blind you'd be dead by now. Open your eyes kid this is what I am the real deal, I'm as bad as they get," he said and I sighed.

"That's not true, and you know it. Let him go Mikhail," I said putting up a barrier around the door.

"Are you crazy," he asked and I growled.

"Just do it, I trust him," I said and he let Lucian go.

"Your really amazing kid never saw someone dumb enough to stand up to a vampire none the less help one. Just what makes you think I won't kill you," he said picking me up by my shirt.

"Cause I know who you are, more then just another Carpathian, vampire whatever you want to got by. You're a legend, and you lived to protect people, your brother your race, you just never protected yourself. You gave your soul for him and now that you think you've lost it, you're giving up on all you believed in. I came in as a sister to everyone, and you vowed to protect me as you did your brother. You wouldn't go back on your word I know you better then that, you said you'd protect me, we'll it's time to bring that back and protect me from the vampire you think you are or the vampire you might become if you don't fight this. You think you're alone but your not I know it, you have a life mate out there somewhere waiting for you. If you're not going to fight for me then do it for her," I said and he growled.

"That was the dumbest speech I've ever heard," he said and I sighed.

"It's not a speech, I'm telling you the truth but you know what fine then I give up your hopeless. I'm not going to help you if you don't help me, I can deal with one less brother sister and friend. I could stop protecting you and just let every hunter go after you, but I'm not like that but you're on your own."

"I've been on my own for years now," he said.

"No you haven't you just think you have," I said crossing my arms.

"What ever I'm not going to fight with a child," he said putting me down.

Mikhail he's all yours," I said and he growled.

I felt my heart lurch and I sighed.

"Fine then you little trader," he growled grabbing me.


	8. Getting ready for the dark night

"But you will regret it," he said and I hugged him.

"Told you that you weren't all bad, are you going to be there. Please say you will," I said and he sighed.

"I do not want to endanger anyone," he said and I smiled.

"Then you won't," I said attaching a small pin to him.

"As long as you have that on you have control, it's got a spell in it, I've been working on it for a while, trust me if it works on my other half it'll work on you."

"You are to trusting you know that right Raven," Mikhail said and I nodded.

"All right I'll be there," Lucian said and I smiled.

"Good now both of you do me a favor and get out of my house," I said and they laughed.

"Yeah right, do you they will be okay, we could explain to them. That way you won't be put under any pressure," Lucian said and I shrugged.

"If you want," I said and walked into my room.

I looked at A.J. and sighed.

"Guys come on out, I got the big idiot under control," I said picking up A.J.

We walked out the room and Lucian looked at them.

"What happened to her," Lucian asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Guess you idiot," I said and he laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry it's instinct now," he said and I put her on the couch.

"So you're going to leave her like this," I asked.

"I would like to," he said laughing and she gasped looking at him.

"Raven just what the heck are they, and why'd you tell us to go to your room," A.J. asked and I sighed.

"Cause somebody lost control, and they get a lot worse then I do when that happens," I said and she glared at me.

"And what the heck are they supposed to be," she demanded shaking.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you, we're on your side. I had another side to deal with and it got lose for a while. Don't worry I've got it under control now, Raven is not to blame for this," Lucian said smiling.

"Oh yes that really answers my question," she said sarcastically.

"Relax on the stubbornness," I said in her mind and she growled.

"Why don't you, come on Rea this is over doing it. You enter us in a death battle and call Thor for all we know and his friend goes crazy on us. This is serouisly out of my league dude all Goths have there limits and that vampire being real crap is really stupid. You read to much Raven, you have a major imagination, and I'm not risking my life for two people."

"You won't be I told you that all ready, relax already your freaking out on me now. Trust me if you don't show up then you won't have anyone to protect you when they go after you. Anyone who doesn't show's up is to be killed on sight you know that."

"Remind me why I did this again, all this for a dumb difference in thinking. So she's happy all the time it's not a big deal. I swear if it's your head if anything major happens."

"Like I didn't know that, and anything major can be handled easily," I said touching her head removing the headache she had.

"It's not that simple Raven, there going to go after you two first what if they take you down," she said her eyes shining with worry.

"Does she always do this," Lucian asked and I shook my head.

"You have no idea what a Goth challenge is do you," I asked and they shook there heads.

"That's why, if you knew what it was you'd freak on me and refuse to let me go that's why I'm not going to tell you. Just be there, K, now go away," I said and they looked at me.

"You know by saying that you didn't help your case either. Maybe we should leave you out there as a lesson," Mikhail said and I growled.

"You wouldn't, I know you to well," I said and looked at A.J.

"Relax A.J. okay I've got this, and if you decide I'm too crazy to hang with that's you decision but for now you've got to hang tough. And once we win I believe that'll be a first in history so we'll be good, but we got a problem," I said and she sighed.

"I know, Star doesn't know the last thing about how to fight in a Goth battle. What do you want me to do none of us no much on exactly how to do it, we've seen the read about them but none of us have been in one. If we don't do it right we'll be killed and reminder even those who could do this right still died, what make you think we have a chance."

"A.J. once again I've got it, Star simply needs to learn a few things as do I, you've never fought be for your our main concern."

"Great so what do I have to do," A.J. whined and I laughed.

"The training course, do you think they took it down," I asked Cyborg.

"Only one way to find out," he said.

"Rea isn't that a little dangerous for her, she's not like us," Robin said.

"No she's not like us but she's just like you. You can teach her, you taught me a lot."

"In a couple hours Raven," he said.

"Don't worry I've got my half on this, come on it's not going to kill us," I said.

"How do we know that," A.J. said rolling her eyes.

"Raven you've scared her to the point where she fears for you and you in whole. Just what is this Goth battle," Mikhail asked in my mind.

"A Goth battle is usually a battle to the death," I said and he sighed.

"But that is illegal isn't it," he asked.

"Not in a Goth battle, nobody say's anything about it no cops are called it's usually in a place where they can't get to any way. Its all Goths against one person or a lot usually nobody stands a chance in one, we do have a chance. I wouldn't have told those idiots about it if I didn't think we had a chance, we would've let them start a fight and let them get arrested but then I'd lose my name. When we win this we'll be respected by every Goth around the world, it'll be history that somebody survived this and better yet won," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"SO they all jump on you with a bunch of weapons and beat you to death. How do you think you'll survive that?"

"Because I have faith in myself and in my friends," I said softly.

"Right, I guess we don't have a choice, I'll teach her how to fight It'll be easier," he said aloud and I looked at him.

"Serouisly," I asked.

"Sure, she can learn from a master, it'll be simple," he said and I sighed.

"Egotistic much, all right that leaves us times to get ready," I said looking at A.J.

"Please tell me your kidding, I'd rather go through that stupid training course," she said and I sighed.

"Come on man he's not going to bite you, not that I know of any way. He's harmless to you anyway; any one who'd try to hurt you though would be dead meet. Come on A.J. the more you know the less all of us have to worry about," I said and she sighed.

"Fine then, but you are so dead after this," she said and sat on the couch.

"You have no idea, thanks, A.J., now come on Star," I said and dragged her into my room.

"You can't wear that to a Goth battle sorry, you've got to get something darker," I said opening my closet.

"Is there any chance there is this outfit in black then," she said softly.

"Yeah there should be, you can make it a dark blue if you want it's suitable and you would like it more then black."

"What about a bright red," she said and I shook my head.

"That is the worst thing to wear to one of these things trust me, you can do a black purple combo," I said and she nodded.

"That sounds nice," she said softly and I walked through my closet picking out some chained black/purple jeans and a black tang top with purple "I hate you" lettering and a black/purple jacket.

"Here you go," I said handing it to her and she changed into it in the bathroom.

I smiled when she came out and laughed.

"What's the frown for Star," I asked looking at her.

"Am I supposed to be smiling," she asked.

"Relax will you it looks really good on you," I said and she smiled.

"We are not going to change my hair are we," she asked softly.

"Yep don't worry It'll be a temporary die it'll come out when you wash it," I said softly.

"And to match you'll need contacts, to set it off. Then we can all go back to normal tomorrow," I said and she sighed.

"All right, um what color is it?"

"Jet black and then purple highlights, unless you want a different color highlight."

"A light blue," she asked softly and I sighed.

"Your trying really hard to avoid this isn't you," I asked and she nodded.

"How about sliver and you can have sliver eyes, you can go with red to," I said and she looked at me.

"Put the purple and silver together," she said and I nodded.

"Eye color will be sliver?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Right let's do this," I said.

An hour later I walked out the room.

"We have a complete transformation here, I give you Star fire," I said and she walked out next to me.

Everyone stared at her as she stood the smiling.

"You sure, that's the same person who went in the room with you," Beast Boy asked laughing.

"Nice job Rea, she'll fit in perfectly," A.J. said and I smiled.

"Thing is she likes it to she picked out most of it, so this can be her alternate look, and it all comes out if she wants it to, can't make anything permanent on her she changes her mind on everything," I said and she laughed.

"I like the sliver, purple combo that's new I've never seen that before," she said.

"Your about dude too your color starting to fade, the black is covering up the purple," I said looking at her.

"Yeah I know I just never felt like getting it done again. You want to hook me up," she asked smiling.

"Sure but not till your done learning to beat up Mikhail," I said and she groaned.

"She's a fast learner this shouldn't take long," he said smiling.

"All right now you need to learn something's about the subject not that sitting still and reading is your best habit. You can't go into one of these things blind so you've got yourself a little history project on you hands," I said grabbing a book.

"I am going into this blind, but I can see fine," she questioned and I sighed.

"It means your going into this and you don't know anything about it," I said and she sighed.

"So this is the boring part of getting ready for this right," she asked and I nodded.

"To you yes it would be, it's not hard you know. Just read about the basics and the history that's it a lot of the book is just some crap on what Goths are in the first place, that doesn't matter you only need the last half of the book," I said handing her the book and she whined.

"You put a lot of thought of going into this didn't you," A.J. asked.

"Not really I'm just going by what I know, I told you I'm not going into this to lose. We're going to get through this, even if it means moving the earth. I'm not being pushed around and to show them just who there deal with we will win they crossed the line jumping you like that so we'll jump them back," I said softly.

"Three people jumping a group that's new," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up already," I said walking into the back yard.

"Let's see where'd I put it, oh yeah," I said and pushed a small button revealing a gym on the side of the back yard.

"When did you put that there," Kia asked looking at me.

"A month ago, remember when I went missing I was always here," I said and smiled.

"You guys can come back when you done if you feel like it," I said and they nodded before I walked back there.

I had started a month ago and moved up to 50 pounds I was ready to move it up. I laid on the bench and brought down the bar.

"Let's do this," I said and I started my reps.

After about 100 reps I put the bar back and sat up.

"Another ten pounds couldn't hurt," I said adding the weights.

I sighed and walked inside getting some water.

"Dude it's been 15 minutes and your all ready coming in," my brother said and I sighed.

"I did a hundred, look at the weight on it take of ten because I just put those on and tell me I don't have good timing," I said and he looked at me in disbelief.

"You did 50 ponds and you're going to 60, just what are you made of woman," he asked and I laughed.

"I'm good like that," I said and they all looked at me.

"Might as well go for strongest woman," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"60 is nothing compared to what others can do I'm just a beginner here, besidesI knowI can lift way more then that. I'm taking it easy here," I said and walked back outside.

"She's really determined to do this, she to big headed but at this rate I can see why she took the risk. She really thinks she can pull this off," Kia said and I smiled and laid on the bench.

I started my reps again but soon got tired after about doing 80 of them but force myself to keep going. I finished my 100 and sat up ribbing my arm knowing I did something to it. I started to heal it and sighed. A.J. and Star came out the house and I sighed.

"What happened to you," they asked looking at me.

"Forced 100 out of me, I couldn't stop at 80 it's be to off for me. Eh I'll be fine," I said and she looked at me.

"You are some kind of crazy Raven putting us into this mess but then I'd never have the chance to experiences this and live. I might as well go on the adventure with the one friend who's got my back then alone and not come back," she said and I smiled.

"Thanks, hey want to give it a try," I said getting up.

"60 pounds yeah right," she said and I smiled.

"I've got ten over there that's when I first started. Star how much do you want," I asked and she smiled.

"I want some like we had at the tower the thing Cyborg used as weights," she said and I nodded.

"Come on," I walked to the other side and pushed another button bringing out a metal bar and a bunch of metal plates on top.

"Dude you stole my weights," Cyborg said.

"No the other guys couldn't use it so I asked them if I could have them, I don't use them much though, now some one can," I said and Star smiled.

"You just think of everything to put together a house don't you," Kia asked and I nodded.

"Dude that's not fair how come she can lift something like that," A.J. said and I sighed.

"Cause she as strong as Cyborg, maybe a little stronger, unnatural strength," I said and she sighed.

"Oh man I so have a lot of work to do," she whined and I laughed.

"Are you serious, there is a 6 you know," I said laughing.

"Forget it I'm not made for that kind of stuff you guys aren't human that's why you can do it."

"They can," I said gesturing the guys.

"There guys of course they can, not all girls can lift weights," she said.

"Not all guys can either," I said and sighed.

"We so need to relax a while, we'll wear our self's out before we even get there," I said yawning and A.J. nodded.

"Time for a nap," she said and I smiled.

"Star you coming," I asked and she nodded putting down the weights.

"Get us up later," I said and we all jumped on my bed and we're all sleeping in 5 minutes.

"They all ready worn out," Kia said shutting the door.

"So much for Raven's club and today's grand opening. I'll probably check it out for her, it doesn't sound like a bad place," Kia said and I shot up. I check the calendar and screamed.

"What happened," A.J. and Star asked.

"No that's not fair, why does it have to open tonight, damn it, that's not fair," I whined banging my head against the wall and he opened the door.

"I think she has her punishment," Robin laughed and I growled.

"That's not funny guys it was a once in a life time chance, V.I.P. in a brand new club. My life is ruining man he going to hate me now, I've got to tell him I can't go," I whined and Robin growled.

"Wait a second, Kia you love me right," I asked him in a sweet voice.

"Not enough Raven, you got yourself into this you know."

"But I can't tell him I can't make it, it'll ruin me. Come on Kia please your stronger then me so it'll-," he cut me off.

"No," he said.

"Raven it was your idea you can't do two things at once and just so you know when you split in two so does your power," he said and I groaned.

"Wait a second you were waiting to tell me that on purpose, I was all happy about it and then when I figure out what today was you'd rain on my parade," I said.

"Yep," he said laughing.

"You're a jerk and I'm going to kill you tomorrow," I said glaring at him.

"This isn't fair, I hate this and if we have to go because then there's definitely no way out. I hate this, why do I always have to put up a challenge?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kia said and I growled.

"Shut up, okay I've had enough out of you," I said and sighed.

"I guess I got to tell him then, it wouldn't be right not show up with out him knowing why. This stinks man an anti-social club and everyone's going but me," I whined.

"Oh wow an anti-social club, so basically nobodies going to be doing anything."

"No everybody's going to be doing nothing and everything. Man your slow a bunch of people who don't talk to other people always end up talking," I said and he looked at him.

"Oh yes that made perfect since," he said and I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, eh it's all right he's into these things any way he'll understand," I sighed softly and got up.

"Just who is this guy anyway," Robin asked and the doorbell ring.

"I so wouldn't be surprised if that was him," I said answering the door.

"Hey Raven what's up," he said with a heavy European accent and I smiled.

"Hey Silver, um look about the club," I said and he cut me off.

"It's not opening till tomorrow," he said and I looked at him.

"What, why you've been wait for this forever," I asked and he looked at me.

"I heard there was an assigned battle that you happened to be in. I can't miss that besides I'm not leaving you out there with all of them to fight alone," he said and I smiled.

"I'm not fighting alone it was a challenge against me and my friends," I said and he looked inside.

"Yeah you're going to need help," he said and I laughed.

"True but there not who I'm talking about, this is a girls fight here and a bunch of heavy back up," I said and he sighed.

"A bunch of girls, Raven you are crazy right. You do know who dangerous these things are right," he asked.

"Spare me the details I know, I've got it. I don't see why you delayed the opening again but that's on you."

"I have never missed a battle before and I do not plan to," he said and I sighed.

"Your obsesses with it you just won't admit it. So then the openings tomorrow then," I asked and he nodded.

"Right I'll be there," I said softly.

"You better be and no more challenging people," he said and I laughed.

"Yeah right who put you in charge of what I do," I asked and he sighed.

"You are stubborn your going to get hurt one day and I can not save you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"She won't need you she has me," Robin said standing behind me.

"Oh god, here we go," I sighed.

"Who is," Sliver asked.

"Sliver this is Robin, Robin this is Sliver. Now that's done, I'll see you tomorrow," I said trying to push Robin inside.

"No way, Raven I can't believe it you know him, he's one who started a lot of this, the battles stopped for years then when he found info on them they started up again. He's like the greatest Goth in the world," A.J. said and I looked at her.

"Say what, that's just Sliver, why are you making a big deal out of him," I asked.

"Cause she is Right raven, I never miss a battle because it all goes down in history," he said and I looked at him.

"And you never told me?"

"You never asked," he said smiling.

"You are so dead," I said glaring at him.

"Already half way there," he said and I smiled.

"Go home already before I decide to finish the other half," I said still pushing him into the house.

"You wouldn't dare but fine if you want to be that way, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left as I closed the door.

"Just who is he," Robin growled.

"Will you relax he's a friend of mine, I do have other friends you know," I said walking past him.

"Yeah he's a friend who has a major crush on you," Kia said.

"Yeah so we've been over this we were just friends, he's cool with it. Even though he has a major flirt tone in him, big deal," I shrugged and A.J. screamed.

"I can't believe you know him everyone would die to get to meet him none the less be his friend. He's the hottest Goth there is," she said screaming.

"Major groupie eh, you can have him but trust me he's not all that he's just a normal guy," I said and she sighed.

"He is not just a normal guy, and he's going to be at our battle that is so cool," she said and I sighed.

"A.J. chill he's at all of them, you want to talk to him so bad you can come with us tomorrow, Robin you can to not that I can say you'll like it. So everyone can get off my back for a while okay," I said and sighed.

"Star you were going in the first place don't even bother," I said and laid on my bed.

"Back to nap' in," I said and yawned.

"Yeah, Kia next time keep all comments that'll freak us out to yourself we serouisly need to rest," A.J. said and walked in the room closing the door behind her.

"Right whatever you say," he said softly.

11:00 that night;

"This is going to be fun," I heard Kia whisper and groaned.

"Girls wake up," he yelledand a fog horn went off.

We screamed sitting up and glared at him.

"What is your problem we told you to leave us alone," A.J. growled.

"It's 11 you might want to get ready," he said.

"Thanks Kia, hey anyone up for a warm-up," I said tackling him.

"Hey man we tried to tell you not to do it," Cyborg said as Star and A.J. joined in.

We got up laughing and pushed him out the room.

"Thanks for the warm-up," A.J. laughed and I smiled.

"All right ladies think we can do this," I asked.

"Yeah after a bath," A.J. said and Star nodded.

"Fine but Star you can't let your hair get wet so here," I said and handed her a shower cap.

"Fine with me, I go dibs on shower first," A.J. said running in the bathroom.

"Star just use the one in your room its better that way I can wait," I said and she nodded.

"Hey Raven," she called walking out the door.

"Thanks a lot for everything," she said and I nodded.

"No problem," I said and she disappeared around the corner.

I stretched out and yawned.

"You've changed a lot Rea, I'm proud of you she was beggining to think you hated her," Robin said and I sat on the bed.

"No I just hated how she would act, but I rather put up with her then a bunch of jerks, she's not that bad," I said and he sat next to me.

"I told you that in the first place, now about that guy," he said and I kissed him.

"You have said too much we will talk about it tomorrow. Now I'm going to tell you there going to freak out as soon as they get back together and I'm in the shower I just know it. So there's your warning have some ice cream, candy anything sweet to keep them calm for as long as you can okay," I said and he looked at me.

"You're avoiding the conversation," he said giving me a weird half-way serious look.

"Yep till tomorrow, just do this for me, Goth or not there still girls there still going to freak out and try to bail on me. Whatever you do don't let them, that is really dangerous," I said and he nodded.

"You've got a lot of guts Raven I give you that, this is one of the craziest stunts you've pulled," he said and smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, go get ready the break down is about to begin," I said and kissed him before walking into the bathroom.

"Rea you sure we got a chance," A.J. asked and he walked out the room.

"Yep," I said and she smiled.

"Good I'm counting on you Rea," she said and walked out the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and took a shower. I heard Star come out her room and join the others in the living room. A.J. and Star looked at each other.

"3… 2… 1," I counted down and they both screamed.

"What in the hell are we thinking," A.J. said crying.

"Were so dead, these guys are going to rip us a part," Star whined and Robin smiled.

He went in the freezer and grabbed two boxes of ice cream.

"Here live off of these for a while," he said handing it to them.

I sighed and got out putting my clothes back on. I ringed out my hair and walked outside.

"You two are just so predictable, I knew you'd give up hope on me," I said stealing the box from A.J.

"Are the odds of us losing really that high," I asked and took a bite.

"Duh Raven," A.J. said and I shook my head.

"If you say so," I said softly and someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in Sliver," I said and he came in.

"So you girls Ready," he asked and they whined.

"Where not going," they said and ran in my room locking the door.

"Oh god, this is sad after all we've been through today," I sighed taking another bite.

"You didn't see that coming, a bunch of girls Raven," he asked and I smiled.

"Hey I'm a girl I'm not running," I said getting up.

"You made the challenge in the first place, and not to mention your one of the toughest girls I've ever meet," he said.

"Not compared to Star she's just being weird, a seriousprep talk is in order here," I said and walked back into my room.

5 minutes later;

"Okay we're in," they said at once and walked outside.

"What you do," he asked looking at me.

"I have my ways, hey you guys coming," I asked looking at them and they nodded.

We walked outside and toward the alley quietly Robin next to me.

"Rea just what in your right mind made you do this anyway," Sliver asked and I looked at him.

"I don't know," I said and shrugged.

"I've got a list of what wanted me to beat up Star and Greg though. Then I thought of the battle and went with the challenge," I said.

"Huh, what those two do to you, last I checked they were your friends," he asked.

"Not what they did to me, what they did to them," I said gesturing to A.J. and Star.

"A.J. stands up for her friend and gets jumped. They were mad about me hanging out with Star," I said softly.

"What wrong with her, she looks just like us," he said looking at her.

"That's what I did, she doesn't look like that. They did it because she's prep, she's my friend that's all that matters, and because A.J. didn't want to lose me as a friend she said she was cool with Star too. They decided to jump her and got on my bad side, probably got a little over my head. But now I can shut them up and once they see what Star can do, I doubt anyone will bother her about it again," I said softly.

"You're in this for respect more for revenge," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah a little of both, but more for the respect, I'm not all into the revenge anymore," I said and looked at the sky.

"You've changed a lot," he said and I looked at him.

"More then you think," I said looking at Robin.

We walked down the alley and I sighed, nobody was there.

"Where is everyone," A.J. asked.

"We've got a good 15 minutes we're early might as well relax for now," I said and leaned against the wall.

"How is it you're so laid back about this," Beast Boy asked shaking.

"Dude, even this alley is creepy," he said and I smiled.

"It could be worse Beast Boy, you just don't see it. Think if it was a new moon there wouldn't be any light whatsoever, trust me this is casual for these things. There are ones that get a lot worse then this," I said softly and he sighed.

"You're not helping," he said and I laughed.

"I know that, I wasn't planning to," I said softly and he growled.

"Never knew waiting for these things would be so boring," I said softly and something picked me up.


End file.
